gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Trials of Mana: Job Class Questlines Expansion
A DLC containing questlines for classes and ultimate equipment for the upcoming remaster of Trials of Mana. This DLC is made for players who wish to circumvent the RNG and gambling like gameplay for Weapon/Armor Seeds and ??? Seeds for Job Classes in Trials of Mana, while featuring additional optional questlines for ultimate equipment for penultimate job classes and expanding upon the lore of Fa'Diel. Enjoy. Duran Knight Questline: To Know Honor Gladiator Questline: The Answer Lies In The Heat Of Battle Paladin Questline: A True Warrior To Be Strived For Lord/Liege Questline: To Reign Over The Fight Swordmaster/Edelfrei Questline: To Be A Master Duelist Questline: For Ultimate Power Hawkeye Ranger Questline: Those Who Live With Nature Throughout Fa'Diel, it is known that a caravan of travelers who travel from and fro throughout the world live in a transient existence, living on the borders of nature and civilization. As stories speaks of them as those who left Jadd and Nevarl from mythical times when the regions was once covered in verdant forest, and as they come to bear knowledge of the natural world long gathered since, Hawkeye is drawn to them, to know their ways. This questline involves Hawkeye needing to properly track down and catch up with the Ranger caravan that travels throughout the world, and for him to undertake lessons to teach him Ranger techniques. As the questline progresses, Hawkeye will given the honor to change into a Ranger, and will end with a quest to gain his best Ranger exclusive equipment. Ninja Questline: The Art of Ninjutsu It is said that within the traditions of the Nevarl Thieves Guild, the ways of the Ninja, or Ninjutsu, has its origins from a mysterious abandoned ship that crash landed on the coasts of Nevarl ages ago after the times of myth. Artifacts and treasures, texts and treatises, weapons and armaments that all appeared to come from an entirely different world... With the Kingdom of Nevarl having grown to power with yet only a handful of a trove of these treasures, and with Hawkeye exiled from their ranks, to know the ways of the ninja now seem but impossible to achieve... Until word has spread of the existence of the emergence of these esoteric treasures from merchants throughout all of Fa'Diel. From the mouth of Nikita, so can a mile be taken from the inch open- It is not too late to be a Ninja! The questline involves Hawkeye needing to travel throughout the world to purchase special artifacts to fully grasp the basics and fundamentals of Ninjutsu to class change, and later delves into attaining his best Ninja exclusive equipment. Wanderer Questline: To Go Where No One Has Gone Before Long before even the current day, history and legends, fables and myths throughout Fa'Diel tell of grand and great numerous civilizations that once stood ages ago, with pride and power. But, as the course of time passes, so do all things come to age and decline, and as such as where once great empires once stood, so nature too may come to reclaim its domain. With myriad discoveries and treasures that can only be found within its domain, Hawkeye is determined now to undertake the ultimate test of the caravan, to see if he has what it takes to be a fabled Wanderer of ages past. To be one with nature, so does Hawkeye tread the roads less traveled and into another world beyond the realm of men. Rogue Questline: Demons Of the Wild Ninja Master Questline: To Live And Die By The Shadows Ninjas are merely followers; such is the ultimate tenet of all Ninja. But there is only one exception to this rule: There are also masters. Having heard from Nikita of the rumors of hidden Nevarl training grounds and bases throughout Fa'Diel, Hawkeye, now hoping to fully master the ways of the Ninja, seeks out these hidden stores of the Kingdom of Nevarl for the ultimate secrets and techniques to establish his power as a Ninja Master. While these bases are guarded to the teeth, this only will prove to be the ultimate test- And only true Ninja may pass its trials! Nightblade Questline: To Steal Lives Kevin Monk Questline: The Art Of Fighting Bashkar/Brawler Questline: Pump You Up Godhand/Divine Fist Questline: The World Warrior In ages past in times of myth, a popular story from the martial arts community speaks of the rise of the First Godhand, who first established codes of conduct, mercy, and honor in the ways of fighting, from a dark era where killing duels was once known to be grisly tradition and establishing testament of one's fighting style. Having come into a scholar and fan of the martial arts and the First Godhand, this young man shares his notes with the enthusiastic Kevin, a martial artist himself, of a mysterious journal he had uncovered from literary archives within Wendel holding the logs of a traveler tracking the legendary journey of the First Godhand. With Kevin thinking to pilgrimage to the First Godhand's monuments and milestones by the journal's notes, there is however, more to this journal than meets the eye.... Warrior Monk Questline: Using Your Head Dervish/Enlightened Questline: The Mightiest Disciple Death Hand/Fatal Fist Questline: Fatal Fury Though honor and mercy are unquestionably held in the eyes of the martial arts world as the ideal maxim all fighters should achieve, so are there many in the shadows of the world who come to follow a path counter to this. From an age where death was the only truly valued testament of one's fighting ability in battle, and in the mires of the world's more dour and cynical side, so do the eyes of lethal and forbidden schools of martial arts hidden away keep an eye out on the everyday world. With Kevin having followed the ways of the Brawler to beef up his brawn and learn cruel ways of utter dominance, the eyes of the world of lethal martial arts have taken good note of him from afar, and begin to lead him down the path of carnage.... Category:Trials of Mana Category:Square Enix Category:Square-Enix Category:Mana Series Category:World of Mana